


Santa Do You Hear Me?

by robingurl



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Lovey dovey super cute oozing romantic fic. Lots of pringles, a Britney Spears Song and an ice skating rink. The hearts will go doki doki.
Relationships: John Partridge / Jacob Brent





	Santa Do You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't handle super cute OOC Jake and adorable sickeningly sweet guy on guy, you may not like this. LOL

Title: Santa Can You Hear Me  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Status: Completed  
Pairing: John/Jake  
Rating: PG-PG-13 (for John's Language)  
Warnings: Lots of Pringles and a Britney Spears Song :P  
Notes: I know it's early but I'm in a Christmassy Mood. <3

Santa Can You Hear Me  
By Robin Gurl

"Jake what part of 'the ice is slippery' do you not understand?" I placed my hands on my hips and glared down at him as he stared back up for me innocently. "And you said you could ice skate."

"I can." He pouted and crossed his arms. His legs were tucked underneathe him covered in red leggings with green arm warmers and bright white ice skates. "Just...well.." He sat himself up on his arms. His top half in a red turtleneck with a green sweat shirt that said "Happy Holidays On It" in script font. His hair was perfectly spiked and most likely frozen in the weather. His nose and lips were red from the cold. "It's been fixed up..."

"Fixed up? It's ice Jake. Just ice."

"You know..fixed up.." He reached up and grabbed my hands pulling himself up to his feet and wobbled precauriously then got his balance and stared up at me. "Gettin' all of the cracks out fixed. When they did that at Disney I was always off balance.."

He pawed at his red ear warmers and tried to knock them off. I caught his hand and shook my head he pouted again and let out a frustrated groan. "You need those on your ears."

"No, I dun. *YOU* said I needed them. I never said it.."

"Right. And what will happen not five minutes once back at home? You'll fall over with fever."

"I'll probably fall over anyway," He mused. I rolled my eyes.

"I know you will. You seem to love to see how much slipping and sliding you can do while wearing your boots on the ice just because the man told you there wasn't much traction on them." I poked his forehead and started skating backwards dodging girls and guys. Jake followed gracefully this time and I smiled. He *was* a good skater. He looked perfectly innocent with his out fit on and even with the over sized sweatshirt he looked tiny. 

It hung down to his knees and the sleeves were bunched up to his elbows showing off the green turtle necked arms. I wanted to just let him have it right there but then thought better of it because we might melt the ice. 

"Hey John?" He asked after a few circles around the rink. 

"Yeh, Kitten?"

"Can we buy some pringles..and ice skate with them?"

"What?" I stopped dead in the middle of the rink raising my eye brows. 

"You know the chips..buy 'em and skate with 'em." He said again.

"Jacob..why?"

"Duh know..just sounds like it'd be cool to ice skate and eat pringles."

"That is completely absurd.."

"Nuh-uh..You just think so cause you're an old man."

"Jake, I'm four months older than you.."

"Four months is a long time...that means you were four months when I was born." I stared silently trying to work all of that out and just gave up hanging my head.   
"What?" He demanded skating towards me and pawing at my hung head.

"Fine..we'll get pringles..but if I'm old than so are you." I spanked his bum as he turned around and he let out a girlish shriek and glared playfully. I held my hands up in defense and he hissed. 

"I am not old. You said so you're self, John. Remember when we had sex that one time.." He followed behind me and skated around me in circles giggling. 

"Which time..?" I asked rolling my eyes again and making sure he didn't smack into anyone. 

I was getting dizzy watching him twirl around me and I finally had to reach out and grab him and make him stand still. He huffed and crossed his arms declaring that I was a total bore and that I was old. "That one where you said I'd forever be young because I had angel skin.."

"Oh..." I smirked and leaned down lifting his chin to me and kissing him. "Well I think it's true. Who else but an angel can skate on ice like you?" He giggled in my mouth and I rolled my eyes. So much for being romantic. "Alright you giggling kitten get your rump over to the concession stand and get yourself some pringles." I ordered forcibly turning him around pushing him towards the food stand. 

I had the slightest inclination that Jake wasn't going to be coordinated enough out of Misto costume to actually eat and skate at the same time but I figured I'd just catch him if anything stupid happened. 

"Dude, they had pizza ones!!" I looked up and saw him skating quickly towards me in a happy kat nipped sprinkled mood. He twirled twice and giggled tugging on my arm pulling me off the bench that was sitting on the side. I wobbled and glided with him trying not to run him over in the process. "Want one?"

I opened my mouth to say no but got two pringles in my mouth at once. That was what was so weird with Jake. He had to have *two*. Not one, or three or four. But *two*. "Jake." I mumbled through my mouthful of pizza pringles. "I never said I wanted one." 

"To bad." Skating around me in a figure eight. "Got one anyway..or can old people not have pringles.."

I reached out with one hand and grabbed his arm anchoring him. "Look here, stop with the old jokes."

"Or what?"

He gave me a grin that knew that I wouldn't do a thing to him. Instead he pulled free and skated quickly in the opposite direction shrieking when I started to skate after him "JACOB! Get back here"!

"Haveta catch me first!!" He blew me a raspberry and skated circles around me. I stood there frustrated that my tiny boy friend was making me out like a fool in front of all of New York City.

"Alright I've had quiet enough of-" Before I could anything about my frustration this big guy ran into me knocking me to my knees. "Hey! What the fuck was that for!" I sat up and glared up at him. 

I got a glare in reply and saw Jacob skating up to us. "John- oh hi. Um..." Jake looked even tinier with that man hovering over him. "Can..can I help you..?"

"You're in my way." The man gruffed. Jake started to skate out of the way but the man pushed him past me and I heard him scream out in pain and a huge crash over by the wall. The large man skated off laughing and high fiveing his friends. I growled and sat up and quickly skated over to Jake who was starting to pull his limbs back together. 

"Jakie? You ok?" I knelt down beside him and he pawed at me disgruntled like. I got about four paws in the face before I finally caught the swaying paws. "Shh, hey its ok. It's John. Are you hurt?"

"Yeh..think I'm fine...what was his problem..?" Jake sat up and let me help him stand. I shrugged dusting him off, letting him lean against me. 

"Some guys are just jerks, Jake. You should know that by now."

I looked down and noticed he wasn't listening. Instead I saw both dark brown eyes glaring at the man and his friends. "John..they took my pringles."

"We can get some more, kitten."

"No. I want my Pringles."

"Where are you going?"

"To get my Pringles. I told you he had them." He called back. 

I stared in shock and fear and started to skate fast after him. "JACOB BRENT GET YOUR ASSS BACK HERE! That man is fucking twice your size or more..wait he's fucking twice *MY* size..JACOB THAT MEANS HE'S FOUR TIMES YOURS!"

"John stop shouting math across the ice rink." Jake shouted.

"I will once you are back here with all limbs intact."

"My limbs are never intact you said so yourself.."

"Yeh well more intact then they will be in about five minutes." I finally caught up with him and cornred him against the wall. "Come on, Jakie, fight that Jake Logic for once. I can *buy* you more Pringles.."

"I want *my* pringles, John." His lips were pursed together and I knew he wasn't back down.

I sighed and shook my head. "I swear the things you beat people up for.."

"I'm not gunna beat 'im up. You are." He skated past me and it took 10 seconds for that phrase to replay back in my brain. "Waitaminute! Me?!!?! Why me?!?"

"Cause I'm to small. At least your half way his size."

"So..let me get this straight before I go and lose my life for you.."

"Kay.."

"I am fighting for Jake's Pringles?"

"Yes! He was mean and took them!"

"If I die..my tomb stone is going to say 'Died while trying to save Jacob Brent's Pringles'.." I sighed again and rubbed my temples. "Doesn't sound very heroic at all.."

"Yeh but you can't let the Pringles be eaten by some ugly man who doesn't know their names. At least I'm polite and apologize to each of them by name when I eat them."

"Baby, some how, I know you are not joking and I'm getting ready to seriously fight this guy for your Pringles. If I survive you got a ton of loving to do, understand?" He nodded and purred. Just as he purred we got up in front of the man. 

"What do you faggots want?" He gruffed.

I was rolling the sleeves of my jacket up getting ready to pound the guy in over a can of Pringles when Jake skated past me and stood there giving the man a fit. "Look here I'm not a faggot I'm a cute gay boy and you took my Pringles. I want them back."

"Well at least he's honest.." One of his friends remarked wide eyed. 

"You came over here to get your pringles..?" The man asked raising his eye brow.

"Yes, you big fat ugly cow thing."

The man growled and punched his hand into his other hand. I realized Jake and I were dead. Just dead. "Jake, this is one time.." I grabbed the back of Jake's sweatshirt and pulled him backwards. His arms flailed and he screamed at me to let go. "Where your big mouth REALLY caused problems."

I started to skate the back of Jake's sweat shirt still bunched up in my hand and skated quickly towards the advanced rink. if I was lucky the man couldn't skate very well and we'd be fine. But I needed to hurry.

"John where we goin'?"

"Over to the advanced rink."

"But we're not allowed there..""

"We can pull it off we're dancers. He's not." Jake squeaked as I ducked under the railing and pulled him with me. The guard stared at us. I tugged on Jake's sweat shirt again and he stood up quickly straightening into a dancer pose.

"Who are you two and what do you think you are doing in here?"

"This is Jake. I'm John. We're doing a Ice Number for CATS and need to practice." I responded quickly pinching Jake's arm to tell him to shut up.

Jake glared at me as I kept eye contact with the guard. 

"MMmmhmm...well the rink is full."

"Do you want us to call Gillian Lynne and get her over here? We need to practice." I barked.

At the mention of Gillian's name the guard looked up again from his list of people and rolled his eyes. "Ha. That old lady?"

"What about Andrew Lloyd Webber. It's his musical you are destroying?"

That did it. The Guard blushed and moved out of the way stamping our hands with blue stamps. "Over in box 1, sir. And please do not mention this to Mr. Webber."

I just tugged Jake with me and I looked behind once to see the man standing there growling as the guard sent him off. I relaxed on the bench not five minutes later until Jake came skating over to me. "John, we gotta get out of here...QUICK!"

"Why, Jakie? You tired of skating?"

"No!! They are doing a show!! And what happens is all of the people here give the audience a preview of their routine."

"Oh shit. And we're in the show?"

"Yeh we're number 41 if we stay."

"You signed us up or did they place us?"

"Um.."

I sighed and smacked myself.

"Well it was sorta a mixture..."

"I don't want to know. Just how do we get out of it."

"Costumes! Costumes! Groups 35 through 45 over to your left." A loud speaker went off. 

"Jacob."

"Yeh."

"Remind me to hurt you later during sex ok?" He squeaked. I smacked his butt twice and he cried out skating towards with the other groups. It dawned on me as we were ushered back into dressing rooms that Jake and I had *nothing* *planned*.  
"Jake do you know what we're going to do?"

"Um..no..figured you'd know.."

"Right. We're not getting anywhere."

The radio on the side was playing some pop music as I plopped in the chair beside Jake feeling a major headache coming on. It took me a minute to realize Jake was singing to it. "Santa can you hear me..I have been so good this year.."

"How well do you know that song?" I sat up and rested my elbows on the arm rests.

"Pretty good? Why?"

"Sirs, what costumes do you wish to use?"

I smirked and stood motioning for Jake to stay still. I grabbed black pants, a red dress shirt for me and grabbed Jake black sparkly leggings and a red shirt that had white fluffy trim around it. "We're going to need a song up there, can they do that?"

"We can get any song you request, sir."

"Right. Well.." After the man was told he nodded and walked out leaving me with a wide eyed Jake.

"John..you are lookin' at me funny.." I only grinned and advanced at him closing the door.

*~*

"Next Group. 41. Doing Santa Can You Hear Me, By Britney Spears." Jake hid behind me looking wide eyed out of the doors to the rink. People were actually waiting for us to come on. "The skaters are two well known dancers, Jacob Brent and John Partridge." At that a big group of college kids started screaming and I watched two girls start crying and one faint. So we did have a following where ever we went. How strange.

"You may begin when ready."

I reached behind me and pushed Jake forward. "Go on, kitten." I kissed him once for good luck and he skated out silently standing in the middle of the rink. His black sparkling leggings shimmering in the one spot light that was chasing a circle five feet away from him.

His arms went up to his chest and he crossed them getting his legs in place as well pointing his right foot down in the ice. I took a deep a breath and nodded at the DJ over on the side. The music started and I watched Jake's hips start to move with it. 

The music played and Jake danced perfectly with it doing turns and jumps in the air and even singing to it. He looked as if he'd practiced it for years.

"Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year. And all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is here."

As if on cue the people up top who were in charge of the special effects started to sprinkle glitter and real snow on to the ice rink. "I want someone to love me someone to hold.”

He skated backwards towards me and gave me a slight grin and got his speed up and jumped. Twirling perfectly he landed one leg out in the air. Then he froze and stood there like he was actually talking to Santa.

"I hope my letter reaches you in time!" I smiled and started to skate out slowly. "Bring me a love that I can call all mine. Cause I have been so good this year."

The climax of the song hit and the lights flashed red and green over both of us. He turned and stared at me as if he'd just gotten his present from Santa. "Can't be alone under the mistletoe. Here's all I wanted in a big red bow.."

I opened my arms smiling warmly and he skated towards me hugging me and nuzzling. I took his hands and we started to skate together doing double turns and jumps landing in sync with each other. 

This was better than doing his song in CATS. This *was* romantic. 

I pulled off his fluffy red jacket and he was left in a sparkly white dress shirt and a red glittery vest. I wrapped a scarf once around his neck. It was green and shimmering. He smiled at me and I nearly melted as we continued to dance on the ice. 

"Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year. And all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is her. He's all I want, just for me. underneathe my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa, that's my only wish this year.." Jake sang perfectly stopping.

I skated around him and slowly made the circle smaller and above us a mistletoe came down. "Ooh Santa. Can you hear me? Ooh Santa. Well he's all I want just for me. Underneathe my Christmas tree.."

"I'll be..waiting..here..." Jake trailed off when our eyes met and I leaned down lifting his chin and kissed him. 

"Santa, that's my only wish this year..Santa.." The loud speaker blared.  
Jake pulled away and smiled with tears, "That's my only wish this year.." He finished. 

The Audience roared with excitement and I watched in complete amazement as people were standing up and shouting and cheering us on. I took a bow and wrapped my arms around Jake's waist skating him back to the spot light and let him bow. He smiled shyly blushing at the attention. I pulled him to me again and I kissed him once more and then skated off stage. 

"John, we did it!! We did it!" He hopped out of his skates trying to keep up with me only to fall over on his bum and cry out in pain. "Ouch..ok..hang on..cant run and undress.."

"I noticed." I remarked.

"John, what do we do now? We gotta wait for the awards.." I bent down and gathered him in my arms carrying him back to our room. "Guess we wait."

"Wow, never thought we'd be in a skating competition. Wonder what Gillian is going to say.." Jake asked as I sat him down in the chair and knelt down in front of him laying my head on his knees. 

"She doesn’t have to know.."

"Why not??"

"Trust me. Doesnt need to know."

"Guess so.."

We sat quietly for the next hour and half watching the snow fall outside. 

"You two, back on the ice." A stage hand shouted.

I shook Jake awake and started to relace my skates. After getting mine on I carried him back in the hall way to his and held him put them on. He purred in response and let me help him stand. "Ready, kitten?"

He nodded quickly and hung on to my arm as he wiped at his eyes to get the sleep out of them. 

"Fourth Place goes to Irish Pub Dance, group 32." The louder speaker announced as we skated out and joined the group of people. 

Every single one of them stared out at us and gave Jake the glare. I protectively kept my arm around his shoulders as he quivered. 

"Third place, Santa Is Coming To Town, Group 15."

A young straight couple skated past us sticking their noses in the air. "What snobs.." I said glaring.

"We're going to win the first place." A blonde and her partner replied crossing their arms. Their accents were thick and German. 

"Sure, first place for being a complete snob." 

"What do you *dancers* know of ice skating? The ice is reserved for graceful people not half humans who can crawl around like a cat." The female retorted getting a grin out of the groups. "Go back where you belong."

I squeezed Jake's shoulder gently and only glared not repling. It was Jake who piped up later with "We'll have to see who wins."

"Second Place, Kings Kingdom."

A group from Japan rode by us getting screams of joy from the people in the audience and then it went silent. 

"I can tell you why you won't win. Gay men do not belong here. And since you are gay you will not win. No one wanted to see your gay slut sing to Britney Spears it was distasteful and sickening."

I held my temper in check until I knew the outcome. After that I could smack them. I heard Jake trying not to cry and hugged him close soothing him.

"Shh, Jakie, don't you listen to her. You did great. You were adorable and beautiful."

"I know...just..hurt a bit.." I rubbed his chest right over his heart and cuddling him to me kissing his hair.

"Even if we don't win you did great for a five minute practice." 

Before he could reply the loud speaker went off again.

"First Place. Group 41 with Santa Can You Hear Me." Jake let go of me and started to skate circles around me giggling and he'd skate back into me hugging me. 

"John!! We did it!! AAAH!"

I turned around and glared at the German group. "What was that you said about my kitten?" I growled and skated closer while Jake went to go get the flowers. I cracked my knuckles loudly and licked my lips. "Say it again, Losers, I want to hear it.."

"You know what we said. Go back to Broadway. Your little boy slut and -" I punched him. 

He fell back into the girl and I heard a collective gasp from the audience. "What the fuck was that?" He mumbled.

"That's what you get for calling my kitten a slut." I hissed wiping blood off my knuckles.   
"Do it again and you won't be making anything close to resembling human kind for a long time."

"You should be arrested for your behavior just now."

"Should I? Oh my.." Before I could retort back Jake came over and grabbed my hand. "Oh hey, Jakie."

"Look we got flowers!! The blue ones are yours!!"

"Hold them for me kitten." I said as I bent down and gathered him by his legs into my arms. "We need to go home..."

I turned around with a purring Jake in my arms as I skated backwards and grinned at the couple. "Come visit and see CATS some time. Come see what this little boy "slut" of, mine can really do. We'll give you back stage passes. Nothing hidden.. He's really good drunk.." The woman went pale and the man diverted his eyes. 

*~*

We were over half way home and Jake was wrapped up back in his clothes curled up in my arms half asleep his skates hanging from his frozen fingers. "Jakie, we really have to get you some gloves.."

"Pringles.."

"What?"

"Pringles. You never did get my Pringles back.." He murmured.

"No I think gloves are more important."

"Not fair." Jake pounded my back letting out a frustrated yell. "You said you'd get me Pringles..."

"I saved our arses, Jake. Isn't that enough?"

"No.." He blushed embarrassed. "You ran instead of fighting."

"Yeh and if you had fought that man what would you have done?"

"Bit him and kicked him."

"Jake that man wouldn't have flinched."

"So? Pringles?"

I sighed. "Guess so.."

"YAY!"

10 minutes later Jacob was contently holding two bouquets of flowers, a cup of hot chocolate and a can of Pringles. When I got him to the house he was barely awake. I kissed his forehead and slid into bed with him and feel asleep.

End


End file.
